Toothache or HeartacheWhats Tommy's real problem?
by Sol V
Summary: Short Kirommy Fanfic. BTW: Fillings hurt like hell.


Toothache or heartache? Whats Tommy's real problem?

AN: I n light of me having three fillings today and a massive toothache...or massive toothaches, I've decided to make a short Kirommy fanfic! At least Tommy's toothache is going away...

Rubbing the side of his jaw in agony Tommy adjusted himself in the seat behind his desk. He had still come to class to teach today even if the dentist had told him the best thing would be to just relax and take the day off at home. Tommy would have loved to just lie around at his house, but even if for one day he would have missed his various students immensely, even the ones that liked to give him a hard time. Tommy yet again applied the ice bag to his jaw and sighed. Why was he cursed like this? "All right everyone, pop quiz. Clear off your desk and take out a #2 pencil." After everyone had done as he instructed he passed out the quizzes and quickly returned to his desk again. Just a minute after Kira came to his desk, her quiz completed. Noticing that Dr. O was closing his eyes in pain Kira smiled lightly. "Anything I can do to help you out Dr. O?" She asked with a smile. Tommy pulled the ice bag away from his jaw and handed it to her. "Would you mind running to the Teacher's lounge to fill this up for me, Kira?" "Sure thing Dr. O." Kira smiled again and left the class to finish their quizzes.

While Kira ran to fetch the ice for Tommy he began to check over her quiz. Although Tommy was used to seeing Kira get good grades on almost every assignment, she had scored a 120, getting the bonus question right. The question was easy though, mostly to help out Conner. What were the color of his eyes? Brown, obviously. There were only two choices, green or brown. Hopefully Conner wouldn't choose green. Tommy was about to laugh again when another pain struck him. 'Stupid tooth. Next time I'm just going to get it ripped out.' He grimaced at the idea just when Kira popped in, fresh ice in her hand. "Thanks a lot Kira." "No problem Dr. O" Kira mused happily and took her seat next to Ethan. "Why are you so happy?" Ethan asked softly, his eyes quickly going to a paper she had been doodling on. She had just been constructing a black and yellow heart when Ethan grabbed the paper and playfully took it up to Tommy. "Look what Kira's been drawing Dr. O!" Kira ran up quickly, snatching the paper before Tommy had a good chance to look at it. In the middle however, he thought he could make out Tom. Was that supposed to be his name? It did look like another m was about to be drawn, but that was probably just his imagination. "Ethan, sit down." Tommy smiled a little to let Ethan know he wasn't mad before he turned to Kira. "If you're going to draw in my class, I suggest you hide it from Ethan and Conner." Kira laughed lightly, her cheeks slightly red before she returned to her desk. Once Kira sat down a small Ow could be heard from the back of the room where she and Ethan sat. Tommy peered back at the two only to see Ethan holding his upper arm with his other hand.

Class ended ten minutes later, and three papers were graded with Ds, luckily, none were Conner's however. The entire class departed except for Kira who was trying to gather her things, but soon realized that she was missing the paper she had been drawing on. Tommy looked at the paper on his desk, and then up at Kira. "Kira, come here for a sec." Biting her lip, Kira made her way up to Tommy's desk which now was holding the puddle of water from the ice bag. Tommy pushed the paper to Kira and smiled lightly. "Wanna explain this to me?" She looked down at the paper and was horrified to see that the black and yellow heart that she finished drawing with Tommy and Kira forever in the middle was now lying in his possession. "Oh...Thats, nothing Dr. O. Just a little joke." Kira reached for the paper, only to see it jerked from her reach. "All right then. You can go now, have a nice night." Tommy folded the paper with a smile and tucked it into his breast pocket. Finding her courage just as she reached the door Kira turned around and rushed back to Tommy's desk. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tommy's injured cheek. "I hope you feel better Dr. O!" Kira gave him a small wink and left Tommy alone, rubbing his cheek with a smile. Now he wanted more though...More of Kira.


End file.
